Filia Temporis, Daughter of Time
by waterrelic
Summary: Abby is the daughter of the 10th doctor and Rose Tyler, but when she gets sucked into a new world by a wormhole and meets Hiccup and co.? Strange thing happen, worlds collide and universes collapes. And Abby can't even remember who she is!


Aha! New Story!...3 (that's a messed up kitty face…) Well I had just watched the 'Secret of Kells' then 'Dragon Hunters' then 'How to train your dragon' and lastly an marathon of 'Dctor Who' so this fic just fell from the sky and into my mind (hey a rhyme!) So I have a vague plan of what I'm doing for this story, but it's all up to the reviews I get for this first chapter. Well over and Out!

Disclamer: I Waterrelic do not own HTTYD

Claimer: I do own, Abby Tyler and her life.

Important note! When in a dream the font will be in Arial Rounded MT Bold and thoughts will be 'like this' that is all!

Abby's POV

I woke up to the sound of my mum starting the car.

"Oi! Wake UP! For goodness sakes Abigail Hazel Gemma Tyler, don't TELL ME you slept through your alarm AGAIN?" my mother screeched from the bottom of the stair case.

"No, no mum! I'll be down in a moment!" I yelled back. Jumping out of bed, I grabbed the first articles of clothing my hands touched. Which just happened to be a pair of dark stone washed skinny jeans and my black T- shirt that said 'Inc (red) able' it in big hot pink letters. I ran down the staircase meeting my mother's displeased look.

"You look as if you had just rolled out of bed!" she exclaimed pointing to my unkempt hair. Looking up I realized I hadn't even taken out my hair from it's pigtails I had put my hair into last night. Sighing I thought 'Well, the gig is up'. Before my mum went off into a rant about being late to pick up my dad. We, well my families special. My dad just happens to be a time lord, the last one actually. What's a time lord you ask? An alien of time and space. We have two hearts, and we live for a very long time. See when we are mortally wounded instead of dying we regenerate. Time lords created the laws of time, and lots of other things like the TARDIS, on the outside it looks like a regular blue telephone box. But on the inside it's so much more and its bigger, it seems it goes in forever. My mum, Rose Tyler, my dad The Doctor, my half sister Jenny and me are time lords/ ladies. We had been traveling in the TARDIS (Time and Relative Dimensions in Space) until recently. Mum had brought it to dad's attention that, learning in-between attacks from other aliens on the TARDIS wasn't really the best way to learn for a girl of 14 like me. So, after some bickering between them dad gave in to mum's request. And with the help of some physic paper dad had gotten us a house in Surry for mum, Jenny and I to spend the school year months in. Dad didn't stay, he didn't DO domestic. Which was alright with us, ,we didn't really like staying in one place either. We enjoyed moving around too. Now the school year is over and now we can go back to traveling in the TARDIS with dad. Coming back to reality I found mum shoving some toast and jam into my hands and ushering me and my half sister Jenny into the taxi she had gotten for us.

"Now come on! We're already late as it is." Mum said as we started off down the road. I looked over to my sister Jenny, well technically HALF but I consider her my full sister. She was a little bit older than me, 17. But, you could definitely tell we're related. We had the same long golden blond hair, she was only slightly taller than me and the only Big difference is that she has dad's hazel eye's and I have mum's warm chocolate brown eyes. Rounding the corner, the taxi stopped at an ally.

"This is really your destination miss?" the cabby asked mum as we piled out of the car and got our luggage out of the back.

"Yes, now thank you and leave." She said crisply. As the taxi drove out of site we stood in the middle of the ally as we heard the whooshing sound of the TARDIS materializing in front of us. And out stepped dad.

"DAD!" Jenny and I chorused at once.

"Doctor." Mum said, the years seemed to melt off her as she smiled at our dad, tongue sticking out from between her teeth. Dad smiled at all of us. That huge face breaking smile, freckles spattered over his nose and cheeks. He seemed so young even though he IS nine- hundred and some years old.

"The Time- lord family, back together again!" he said. Jenny and I tackled him in a hug, his arms wrapped around both of us as he smiled warmly at us mum standing back waiting for her turn. 'Their probably going to snog as soon as their alone.' I thought, but then I heard a female voice come out of the TARDIS.

"Oi! Would you hurry up? You can have your little get together inside! You're lettin' all the cool air out!" that voice I knew. I'd known that voice sense birth and knew it as well as I knew my parents voices.

"Auntie Donna!" Jenny and I yelled together as we ran inside to see the smiling redhead. But next to our favorite aunt sat a pile of presents for us and mum, and Mickey and Martha. There was a lot of confusion and happiness as dad sent the TARDIS off to who knows where.

When we landed everything was as usual, dad had sent us to some exotic candy world to celebrate getting his daughters and wife back. Dad had already annoyed the locals and had gotten a few slaps because of it. 'He always seemed to be getting' slapped around, dad.' I thought strolling along one of the candy lanes. Not really paying attention to where I was going I didn't hear the screams of my family calling me until Donna used her big voice

"Oi, Abby! Get back! There's somthin' messin' with the gravitational waves! Get out of there!" she yelled. I looked back to see them all frantic as dad sped towards me. I looked in front of me to see a wormhole slowly getting larger. Screaming I turn towards dad who was still running to me. But it was like everything was melting together. Dad was running in slow motion, and it seemed I wasn't even moving now as I was slowly being lifted off the ground as I fell backwards into the wormhole. Dad tossed something into the air. Snatching it I looked closer at it. It was a silver bracelet with a charm hanging off it. A T, for Tyler, for TARDIS, and for Time lord. Looking back up right before I was fully sucked in I looked at my families faces. Mum, dad, Jenny, Donna, Mickey, and Martha. They all seemed to say the same thing. 'We'll find you.' Everything went black…

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! 1, 2, 3, 4! The heartbeat of a time lord.

Knock, knock, knock, knock!

"Wake up filia temporis! The Huns- they are attacking!" I awoke with the start to brother Genativi's frantic yells. It had been the same dream for as long as I could remember- or was it a memory? Maybe it was my imagination trying to create a family for myself. But, no I had grown up in the temples. I was an orphan. No one wanted me, that's why I was here. Because nobody wants a scrawny girl like me.

"The Hun's? I thought they were all the way in Mongolia? How are they here in Tours?" I asked (Fun fact: Tours is modern day France.). How are they here already! I ran outside to brother Genativi, he had been the one who had taken care of me for as long as I can remember.

"We must move quickly! To the docks, and quickly!" he said. We ran down the dirt path as smoke plumed up from the village behind us. Screams echoed all around us as we made our way down the hill. As we neared the docks he veered off to the right and into the bushes. We came upon a small dingy filled with fresh water and dried food.

"But brother, there's only enough room for one person." I said looking at him. He smiled a sad smile and thrust a wrapped object into my hands, before pushing me into the boat.

"Temporis, do you know what your name the temple gave you means?" he asked.

"No, but" I started to say, but was cut off.

"It means daughter of time. Filia, you are much more important than me, the you will ever know. There are secrets the temple has kept from you. About your existence, about where you come from. About your family." He said solemnly. My eyes widened. 'My family?' I thought. 'What does brother Genativi know about my past?' But before I could say anything he pushed the dingy off into the water. I watched as Huns came down the hill. Watched as a sword protruded through brother Genativi. I stifled a cry as I watched my one friend fall into the water and hear the resounding splash. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the site of my small village go up in smoke.

It was some hours later that I remembered the package brother Genativi gave me. Looking down I unwrapped it slowly and gasped. It was the bracelet from my dreams! Suddenly my head exploded in pain as image after image raced through my mind. I stifled a scream as tears sprung to my eyes.

"What- is- going- on?" I cried. And then, I blacked out.

Toothless' POV

I lay napping in the sun when I felt a disturbance in the air. It felt like a strong aura… I opened my eyes to see Hiccup coming down the pathway with his usual flying gear. 'Perfect, I'll be able to see where this disturbance is coming from.' I thought.

"OK, Toothless buddy. Ready to practice some flying today?" he asked. 'Sure, but I'm going to find out where this change is coming from. As long as you don't mind. I waited to get going as Hiccup strapped on the flying equipment. As soon as he was ready I took off with amazing speed. I faintly heard Hiccup try to slow me down, but I was getting closer and could hear faintly what sounded like a telepathic message. 'Help me…it hurts…someone? Please…' I went into a downwards dive towards the shoreline off the coasts of one of the islands.

"What are you doing you stupid overgrown reptile?" Hiccup shouted, until he saw what I could see. Off the coast of of one of the shorelines of one of the many islands sat a dingy. A small dingy bobbing along with what looked like a girl inside. 'Is it her, who has been sending out the telepathic signals?'

"Land, do you see that dingy?" Hiccup questioned me as he positioned me to land. 'Uh, duh.' I thought, rolling my eyes.( Oh, btw this is set when Burk still hates Dragons)

Hiccups POV

As we landed I hopped off Toothless' back and ran towards the dingy as I got closer I noticed there was someone in the dingy. A girl, maybe my age. I stopped in front of the dingy and cleared my throat to get the girls attention.

"Are you hurt?" I questioned when she finally looked up from her fetal position she had been in. Looking at me with large warm brown eyes she whimpered before throwing herself at me and crying into my shoulder. Unsure what to do, not having the experience with crying girls- or any girls for that matter. This was obviously the wrong thing to do. Because she just started crying even harder!

"Um… I'm Hiccup. Who are you?" This was ALSO the wrong thing to do apparently, because she just started crying even more! 'Oh, gods! A little help would be nice!' I thought. As if on cue, Toothless came over and started nuzzling the girl. As if they were having some kind of silent conversation I couldn't hear, the mysterious girl stopped crying long enough to answer my question.

"I- I'm s-sorry. I p-probably s-scared you-u." She chocked out.

"B-but, y-you see th-the Huns…" but she started crying again, too hard to finish. But I could piece together the rest. We had caught word of the Huns working their way north. 'They must have got her village.' I thought.

"You don't need to say anything." I said, I pulled her out of the dingy and sat her next to me and wrapped my arms around her. Apparently, this was the first right thing I did with this girl because she latched herself onto me and started crying into her shoulder. I just kinda- patted her back, hoping she would just- stop crying.

After what seemed like hours, but could have been minutes, she cried herself out and I took my chance.

"Who are you?" I asked. Her brown eyes were bleary from crying and she looked like she was about to fall asleep

"I… don't know…anymore." She said.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked

"Don't know …" She muttered before falling asleep. 'Well, I can't just leave her here.' I thought. Strapping her on to Toothless, we shot off into the sky back to Burk…

Wow! I just couldn't find a good place to end this! I think this chapter was pretty good, if I do say so myself. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW- OR ELSE! *dramatic music playing in the backround*


End file.
